Springtrap's Silence
by Crest-4K
Summary: 'I've been trapped in here so long. I want out. I need out. Everybody. I'm sorry.' A small one shot about Springtrap. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. Just a little one shot about my favioute anamatronic. Please tell me if there are any ideas for fics you've got. Fnaf or not. IIn this springtrap has the purple man inside him but doesn't show a purely murderous side.**

Why? I ask myself that question so often. Not once have I had the answer. That may be because no one even knows I exist anymore. I used to perform in front of loads of little people. They all smiled and wanted to sing with me and play with me. I enjoyed those days. Unlike now. All there is darkness. Greys and gravel. I'm not even sure what I''ve done wrong. I've never done anything wrong. I helped the kids if they cried. I sold the most plushies. Everybody loved. Everybody loves me. I am not forgotten. Nobody hates me, I am forever loved. No. Stop! I am not you! Your thoughts shall not affect me.

The old diner was a fun place to be around. The young ones always got excited when me and fredbear did our thing. People loved us. I was one of the main attractions. I meaning was invinci- no. Nothing's ever invincible. I of all people should know that but 'he' keeps putting these ideas in my head. Anyway the dine was a small location not big at all, and despite how much money we made the manager never moved us to another location. We had the money, maybe he just enjoys watching us decay, suffer, DIE! No get out of my mind. I must resist.

Then there was a man. Dressed in all purple. He s now a man I know to well. He kept coming over to the diner. It was becoming wrong. He kept looking at kids in a wrong way. A way where you take them to the back feel the cold steel in your hands. Stab them and drink their bl- just stop! You are a sick freak. Get away from me. This is getting out of hand. I need him to go. I need to go.

I remember very little thanks to my decay but there is one memory which sticks with me. It nags me over and over. Me and Fredbear were performing as normal. When this small sweet girl came on stage. She started climbing on me and all the parents became shocked. At that time me and Fredbear stopped playing and I brought her down off me. I Asked her name.

"My name is Ella Mr Bunny" She said with a huge smile. She wasn't scared at all.

"My name is Springtrap Ella." Ella kept coming back every week. Her parents didn't mind at all. They where happy to see there little girl happy. Me, her and Fredbear developed a special bond after that. She eventually moved and we never saw her again but she gave me a pendant with her picture in the last time she visited. I believe it's still somewhere in this hell hole. If I had one regret it would not crushing her small tiny sku- Please stop. I don't want to hurt people. I never did. Stop making me do these horrible, horrible things.

Ah, I wonder those two are now? Fredbear and Ella I mean. I hope they're alright, Ella is probably all grown up by now. I wonder what she does for a living. Is she getting by all right? I just don't know. Fredbear is probably I in a similar state as me considering he stoped performing as well. They were the only friends I had, the only ones I'll ever have. Good ridan- Why must you torment me! Why Vincent what did we do.

"Because I am you, and you me. We share one single sentiance."Vincent says inside my head. How? Has he really grown that strong. "Stronger than you could ever imagine. My soul is intertwined within yours." He says laughing. Why do you hate me. Us. And the children why did you kill them I have so many questions but I feel myself thinning away. "I told you. Stronger than you could ever imagine. I am taking over your soul. Soon it will be me and only me." He says.

This is not good,but how do I stop him. He is invincible. No, like I said nothing is ever invincible. I stand up slowly, creaking all over. "Wait. Wh-what are you doing?" His voice is sounding scared. "I am not scared" he demands. Oh trust me my cold, murderous friend. You should be. My eyes turn red. I walk towards the stairs. "Whe-where are you going! Go back! Let me control you. Let me live again." He shouts. I swear your giving me a headache. I'm sorry my friends.

I start to walk up the stair. Once I reach the third stair I fall down. I get back up after a good few minutes. "Stop please. We can do this together. I'll change I really will. Just don't go up there." He screams and what seems to be crying. It's to late Vincent we've both gone as far as we can take us. We've both made mistakes. So at least do one thing right in your life and face this as a man. "I! Ok-okay. Fine you win." He concedes. Thank you. I wish you luck Vincent. I head towards the roof. This is it end of the line. I walk to the edge and smile. Fredbear I'm sorry. Vincent i-I'm sorry. Ella. I'm sorry. I jump off the building falling to the ground smashing into loads of pieces.

Wh-what. Am I still here? No this is different. I feel peace. It seems I'm in the same space outside. I look towards the sky. It's white. Is this what happens when people go. Vincent. I hope when I get there you'll be there. I know you've done terrible things but I know you feel sorry. This is it goodbye. Ella, Fredbear if your listening. I love you both.

 **So what do you all think? I am actually pretty proud about. Anyway I hope you enjoyed. Give me any ideas for stories and I'll think about it. Bye**

 **Crest**


	2. THE END PLEASE READ

**Oh sweet jesus I forgot this place existed. If anyone actually liked my cringefest of old fanfiction I have actually got a Tumblr which I'm using for writing practise. Nothing on there I've posted is really up to my standard but I've been doing this on my phone while my computers getting fixed. So if you guys have Tumblr's please do follow me. My name is Writing-Practise02. Note: from this point the account is dead and all stories discontinued. If you wanna grab the rights to one of my stories (not sure why you would) message me on Tumblr and I'll give first come first serve. Sorry if this may disappoint any of you.**

 **Link: .com**

 **Signing of for the last time.**

 **Crest-4k**


End file.
